


This Week, London!

by goldvermilion87



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short piece of fanmail.  I posted this as a chapter of All Kinds of Rubbish yesterday, but then decided to give it its own story, as it is a crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Week, London!

Dear Sir or Madam,

 ~~YOUR WEBSITE~~

 ~~I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT~~

Myself would be most pleased to uniform yourself that your website with the Sherlock Holmes stories is ~~fun~~ convivial to myself. Your righting is ~~brilliant and~~ coruscating to me. The ~~stories about the brill incandescent detector~~ chronicles about the incandescent detector are very humerus to myself. I am most especially ~~fond~~ enamoured of “The Blind Banker.” ~~I think that you~~ Actually, it was just BRILLIANT! I COULD READ IT OVER AND OVER! I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU, AND FIGHT WITH CHINESE ACROBAATS AND FIND A HIARPIN AND ALSO WITH MR. HOLMES. MY DREAM IS TO MEAT YOU SOME DAY. IT WOULD BE BRILLIANT!

ALSO, HOW DO YOU WRITE YOUR STORIES SO WELL. I TRIED TO TELL A STORY ABOUT ~~MAR~~ A BRILLIANT CHAP I KNOW AND THE OTHER CHAPS SAID IT WAS STUPID.

I if you want to meet you can find my address on the envelope.

It is a pleasure to myself to white to yourself. Please never stop writing.

I put your picture in my trolley in case you come to visit.

Sincerely,

Your most humble servant,

CAPTAIN BRILLIANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PS: I have a website, too.


End file.
